


closure

by 32cevansson35_202



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Gen, Natasha talks with Bruce, Steve needs reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32cevansson35_202/pseuds/32cevansson35_202
Summary: Ever since Bruce came back from what ever hell hole he was in, Steve has distanced himself from me,, I don't know if he thinks I'm in love with Bruce or I might run back to him, if he thinks that, then he has got another thing coming his way,I miss him, our late night banter, warm body against mine, breakfast in bed, his  lips against mine, so if he thinks he's going to turn me into a sap and walk away he's fucking insane,damn you Rogers





	closure

Ever since Bruce came back from what ever hell hole he was in, Steve has distanced himself from me,, I don't know if he thinks I'm in love with Bruce or I might run back to him, if he thinks that, then he has got another thing coming his way,I miss him, our late night banter, warm body against mine, breakfast in bed, his lips against mine, so if he thinks he's going to turn me into a sap and walk away he's fucking insane, damn you Rogers.. 

"nat" a voice snaps me back to reality 

"yeah" I turned to find a grinning Wanda

"day dreaming about womderboy again" she giggled she fuckin giggled like a teenager

"no I'm not-" wait did she say again "have you been reading my mind? " I asked annoyed

"didn't have too, it was written all over your face" she mused and left the kitchen  
"no it wasn't , I'm the black-" I turned around and stopped talking when I saw none other than Steve, standing at the door in a shirt that hugged him tightly showing his sexy muscles, I had to hold back the nerve to bite my lips

"hi" he said  
"hey" I greeted back, we stood there staring at each other without saying anything, and then  
"I've got go take a shower" he said and quickly turned toward the elevator, not this time Rogers I said in my head and quickly ran after him

I caught him before the doors closed, he pressed the button for his floor I pressed for the common room, we stood in silence as the elevator went up

"Friday turn off the cameras in here" I commanded and turned to Steve who didn't stop staring at the door 

"what the fuck is wrong with you" I asked angrily, he doesn't say anything, which pisses me off, I press the emergency stop button and push him against the wall 

“I’ve screwed up. I know I have.” I said in frustration

He look down at me and says "There’s nothing to screw up. You’ve pissed me off.  
The status quo is maintained.”

Does he think I did it, to get back at him because he kissed sharon,

He leans an elbow on the elevator railing and dragges his other hand tiredly through his hair, and his shirt slides up an inch or so out of his trouser waistband. We’re so close I can hear the fabric stretch and slide over his skin.

"what happed between me and Bruce didn't mean anything, it was just a friendly dinner"

His eyes flash with disgust, so I might as well put it all out there. “Steve , I want us to be what we were before Bruce came back. .”

"and what were we nat?" he asked amused or was he mocking me

"I don't know, maybe lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend just anything than what are now" The reason for my rising distress is this: I will  
never see his hidden softness again. I think of his hands braced on either side of my pillow, talking me through the fever. His hands passing easily over my skin.

Right now he looks like he’d burn me at the stake.  
"Steve talk to me" 

"really? " he's skeptical

I get closer to him "kiss me" I whisper it and the air gets warmer.

“Are you sure about that?” He looks down to watch my hand spread out over his stomach.

I push at the hard flesh. It doesn’t remotely give."woah big guy, are you wearing a bullet proof vest?" 

"I got to protect my heart at this place" 

“I really am sorry for hurting your feelings, Steve, what happened to Bruce and I" pause "I didn't know how to react to but it won't happen again, and I didn't kiss him back .”

" why? " he asked   
" why what " I asked confused   
" why didn't you kiss doctor banner back? "  
" because it's felt wrong, I'm sorry Steve I should've accepted the invitation In the first place please forgive me"

For a while he seemed unsure of my apology but smiled and said

“Apology accepted. But you can’t expect me to be a nice guy when another man walks you to your door , and kisses you and gives you flowers. It's not the way things works between you and me.”

Instead of responding I stood on my tiptoe and when my hands slide onto his  
shoulders and grip. When I press my fingernails into him, his throat constricts in a swallow and I manage to land one glancing, openmouthed kiss across it. I can feel the effect it has; his hands flex, his hips tilt toward me. Something heavy presses into my stomach.

His hand settles on my lower back and I arch  
against him and manage to get one hand on the nape of his neck.

“Is there any reason we’re not kissing yet?”  
“The height difference, mainly.” He’s trying to  
conceal the fact he’s got an erection hard enough to dent a tin can. It’s an impossible task. I smile and try to tug him down to my mouth.

“Well, don’t make me climb up there.”

His mouth belongs on mine, but he doesn’t move down farther. His face tightens with indecision and restrained lust. I imagine he’s mulling over the work implications.

“Put your hands on me.”

Instead of grabbing me, he puts out his hands,  
offering them to me like I just did to him. Then he just stands there. His chest rises and falls.

"Put them on yourself.” he says

Nothing ever goes the way I expect it will. I take one of his hands and lay it on my side. The other, I decide to slide around to my butt. Both squeeze me, but they don’t move. Basically, I’m feeling myself up, hardly aided by him at all.

I need all the oxygen I can get. The heat of his hands on me burns through my clothes.

I push his hand down to where my butt meets  
thigh. He has to bend down a lot and it gets his mouth much closer. Now, I pull his other hand up from my ribs to the side of my breast. He looks like he’s about to pass out. My ego is nearly too big to fit in this elevator .

“So this is what sex with you would be like.” I can't resist teasing him. “I was hoping you’d participate a little more.”

He finally says something. “I’d participate. So we'll, you wouldn’t walk straight the next day "

" every thing alright in there'." came the voice of Friday  
" everything is fine Friday " I answered 

I’m in a room smaller than a  
jail cell and Steve has his hands on me. Too bold for my own good, I lift his hand and press his fingertips into my cleavage, just to see what happens.

“That’s okay, walking is overrated.”

Whatever control he has on himself slips  
significantly and his hand regains its autonomy. He puts a hand under my knee to lift my leg. His fingertips stroke up under the hem of my dress, making a smooth line up my outer thigh to the side of my underwear. His fingertip touches the elastic and I shiver. Between my breasts, his fingers dip and stroke. Then he puts my foot back on the ground, and both his hands in his pockets.

“I want you to do something for me. I want you to  
have your date with Doctor banner and I want you t kiss him.”

Even as he says it, his mouth twists in distaste. I drop back down to my regular height. We’ve said some fucking unbelievable things to each other recently, but that was completely out of left field.

“What? Why?” I drop my hands from his shoulders.

“If it’s better than our kisses , case closed.Date him. Plan a spring wedding in a gazebo at Sky Diamond Strawberries.” what the fuck is wrong with him 

I begin to protest but he cuts me off. “If it isn’t as good, you have to admit it to me. To my face.Verbally. Honestly. With no sarcasm.” Every loophole is neatly closed.

“It’s weird you want me to.” I take a step back and knock over the door

"I want you to make sure you over him before we could continue what ever this is between us"

“Can I just tell you now?” I tiptoe up again but he won’t have a bar of it.

“No way am I going to be your little experiment before you choose Mr. Nice Guy. So yes, I want you to kiss Doctor Bruce banner tonight, have closure and report back on the result. If it goes great, then good luck to you.” he said and pressed button the elevator started to move again. 

The elevator arrives at common room I walked out to find stark and Clint arguing about which star wars movie is the best.  
I keep my composure until I get back to my seat but instead I went for the Bar and got vodka I took a long sip then I let myself do what I’ve desperately needed to: I pant for air. I huff like I’ve run a half marathon. Sweat is beading on the back of my neck  
and my face is dewy. My fingers are burning hot from touching the cotton covering his skin. I fog uphalf the shiny surfaces of the tenth floor before I am composed enough to even face the others .

I’m so turned on I wish I could knock myself  
unconscious until it passes.


End file.
